


Не такие

by digreen



Category: Aho-Girl (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: Акуру с самого начала все знал.





	Не такие

**Author's Note:**

> ООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШОЙ ООС Я ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛ

Акуру с детства знал, что отличается от остальных людей. В его организме произошел сбой, и теперь Аккун не принадлежит к обычным людям. У каждого человека есть свой пол - мужской или женский. Физиологически Акуру принадлежал к мужскому, но правильнее и точнее было бы сказать, что он альфа.

Менее процента людей на планете обладают подобными отклонениями, но они так же сосуществуют с обычными людьми, женятся, заводят детей или других парней, в зависимости от предпочтений. Акутсу явно принадлежал к последним.

Тонкий запах он учуял сразу и сразу же понял - человек перед ним такой же. Такой же, но противоположного пола. Такой же, но абсолютно тупой.

Акуру честно хотел подружиться с Рюичи - жертвам вселенной надо бы держаться вместе, - но увидев уровень интеллекта, брюнет понял, что одного идиота в его окружении будет достаточно.

Вскоре Йошико распространила тупость на всю школу, причем порой Акуру тоже ловил себя на тупых мыслях.

Например, сказать Рюичи, что он не один такой. Или попробовать просто поговорить с ним. Или...

Достаточно.

Акуру тяжело вздохнул, но до носа долетел едва уловимый запах лаванды. Так пах его кондиционер для белья. Рюичи внезапно вскочил и, покраснев, срочно отпросился в туалет.

Когда он пронесся мимо, Акуру подумал, какое же совпадение, что у них одинаковый запах.

Когда прозвенел звонок с урока, а Рюичи все еще не объявился, Акутсу не стал переживать. Мало ли, идиот решил прогулять.

В классе раздался крик, больше похожий на дикий вопль.

\- С Тору-куном беда! Он не хочет выходить из туалета!

Блондиночка тут же запереживала, мол, он не Тору, а Рюичи, и вообще он странно себя вел, может, ему сходить в больницу, но сначала надо отнести вещи...

Потом Акуру слушать перестал, но кто же оставит его в покое?

Йошико заорала прямо ему в ухо, за что тут же огребла. Чтобы избавиться от общества надоедливых тупых баб, Акутсу собрал вещи Рюичи и вышел из класса, не забыв свою сумку.

Больше на уроки он не пойдет.

Вспоминая крики Йошико, Акуру понял, в каком именно туалете заперся Рюичи.

Запах кондиционера для белья ощущался даже за три метра перед дверью.

Когда Акуру распахнул дверь в туалет, ему показалось, что кто-то застонал.

Все кабинки, кроме одной, были открыты. Запах лаванды бил в нос, Акуру становилось дурно.

\- Держи свои вещи и иди домой, раз плохо, - бросил сумку к двери Акуру, а потом не смог двинуться.

Дверь тихо открылась, и на парня будто обрушился букет лаванды. Цветами несло, казалось, на всю школу, но хуже всего было то, что Рюичи сидел на унитазе и сильно сжимал себя между ног.

\- Акутсу-сама, - жалобно пропищал он. - Помогите...

Мозг перегревался, член давил в ширинку, здравый смысл почти перестал существовать.

\- Дайте... из сумки тряпку...

Акутсу достал сумку и подал парню тряпку с чем-то твердым внутри.

\- Не смотрите! - вскрикнул он, но было поздно. Мозг наполнился запахом лаванды, и Акуру больше не думал. Он сделал шаг в узкую кабинку и схватил Рюичи за волосы. Тот глухо застонал и облизал распухшие губы.

\- Прошу... домой... доведите меня домой...

Собрав в кулак остатки мозга и воли, Акуру выволок парня из туалета. Тот встал и медленно пошел на выход. Акуру понемногу отпускало от непреодолимого желания прижать парня к стене и поиметь так, чтобы слышала вся школа.

Рюичи выполз из школы, но все время оглядывался, идет ли за ним Акутсу. Брюнет не мог понять, зачем, но шел следом.

Дверь открыл мужчина средних лет, он глянул на парней и взгляд у него сделался очень понимающим, Акуру даже стало не по себе. Мужчина что-то спросил у Рюичи, тот кивнул, и Акуру впустили в дом, хотя тот заходить вообще не собирался.

Рюичи прошел под лестницей и открыл комнату, впуская туда Акуру.

Комната мигом наполнилась запахом, а Рюичи рухнул на колени, не успев даже закрыть дверь, и сладко застонал. Хлопнула входная дверь - кажется, мужчина вышел.

\- Акутсу-сама, - блондин вертелся на полу, держась за задницу, - хочу...

Акутсу сорвало. Тот мигом прижался членом к заднице, вывернул голову Рюичи и поцеловал. Тот застонал еще сильнее и потерся задом о пах брюнета.

\- Акутсу-сама...

Акуру чувствовал, как у него из ушей идет пар. Чувствовал, как член просился в маленькую задницу парня. Чувствовал, как Рюичи готов на все, лишь бы кончить.

Блондин стянул с себя штаны и шорты и раздвинул половинки ягодиц. Глядя на блестящую от смазки дырку, Акутсу рванул ремень, порвав петли, на которых тот держался, а потом опустил брюки со штанами до колен. Было неудобно, но плевать.

Рюичи боялся - для них обоих это был первый опыт.

Акуру наклонился к Рюичи спросить, есть ли у него средство защиты, как блондин раздвинул  
ягодицы еще шире и еле слышно что-то прошептал.

Педаль тормоза больше не нажималась, Рюичи закричал, а у Акутсу потемнело перед глазами. Он почти тут же кончил, но смог сдержаться. А вот Рюичи выплескивался прямо на пол, скуля от удовольствия. Его зад сильно сжимал член Акуру и двигаться было почти невозможно.

Он кончил буквально через несколько толчков, еле успев вытащить член. Не каждому понравится ощущение спермы в заднице, он понимал.

Выжатый Рюичи рухнул на пол и улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, что не в меня.

\- Ну, залететь ты не можешь, но все же было бы неприятно наблюдать... - размышления Акуру прервала робкая улыбка Рюичи, хотя в глазах у того плескалась буря эмоций. Акуру не мог понять, добрая эта улыбка или нет.

В любом случае, одного раза им не хватило, они пошли на второй, третий... слышали, как приходил мужчина - отец Рюичи - как он снова уходил.

В последний раз Рюичи надел на член Акуру презерватив и попросил кончить внутри него.  
Они уже были на маленькой кровати блондина, и Акутсу чувствовал, как его выкрутил последний оргазм - сухой, потому что спермы уже попросту не осталось.

Рюичи кончил спустя пару движений рукой и обессиленно опустился сверху. В комнате пахло сексом и кондиционером для белья.

Акутсу попробовал выйти из парня, чтобы лечь поудобнее, но тот заорал не своим голосом.

\- Не двигайся! Нам еще час так лежать, - добавил он тише.

Акуру проморгался, но подумал, что пусть так. Они заснули буквально через секунду, мокрые, грязные и уставшие.

Рюичи проснулся, когда понял, что сцепка спала, и пошел в другую комнату. Он помылся, поел, ответил друзьям в интернете, написал учителю, что их с Акутсу не будет несколько дней, и со спокойной совестью пошел обтирать брюнета во сне.

Когда процедура закончилась, Рюичи вздохнул и упал рядом с намертво уснувшим Акуру.


End file.
